The Day
by Tweyelite
Summary: F/F Slash X/G pairing. First time story.


The Day  
  
The morning was bright, as the dew had only recently settled upon the grassy fields. Xena and Gabrielle were atop their horses and on their way, to where? Neither knew. It didn't seem to matter, wherever they went there was good to be done. The gravel crunched loudly under their horse's hooves as both women basked in the glow of the morning sunrise. Gabrielle, usually the chattier of the two women was silent this particular morning. Neither woman seemed to want to break the silence and end the perfect moment of the morning. Gabrielle's eyes that had previously been riveted on the breaking of a new day suddenly turned to languidly glance at Xena. Her hair, as dark as night, and as smooth as satin, blew lightly in the chilled breeze. The sunlight shone brilliantly on her cheek and hair. Xena closed her eyes and smiled serenely. More and more lighthearted she was becoming; her bard had made her so. She inhaled the light earthy scent of the air and then turned in her saddle to look at her soul mate. A shudder coursed down Gabrielle's spine as she witnessed her love in all her glory. She then watched as Xena looked at her with her stunning blue eyes and smiled a smile reserved only for her. Gabrielle smiled back showing all the love she held in her heart in one look. Xena had caught Gabrielle staring at her, she had felt her looking even with her eyes closed. Xena felt her heart overflow with joy, as it always did when she looked at her best friend, her soul, her redemption, her everything. No words needed to be said, no thoughts to be shared, other than the smile each gave to one another freely. Their purity of heart born between them with love and trust had cleansed them of their sins. Their past wrapped them together as tightly as the binding on Gabrielle's scrolls. Sudden clarity of thought came to Gabrielle. This morning was parallel to their relationship. Neither wanting to disturb the perfection and peace, though each knew it was inevitable. They were the morning. Bright, clean, untouched, and peaceful. But the morning does not last forever, and neither does the peace. Finally Gabrielle broke the silence. "Xena," Gabrielle began, Xena looked to her in response.  
  
"We are the morning. But it doesn't last; soon the sun will be overhead and shining hot over us. We've been putting off the day for too long."  
  
Some would think Xena was not good with words because she is a warrior. Nothing could be farther from the truth, she was a politician when needed and she knew her bards' heart as well as she knew her own and understood the meaning within the statement.  
  
"Greet the day with me Gabrielle?" Xena asked, speaking her first words.  
  
"Always." Gabrielle replied sincerely.  
  
The afternoon was bright and the sun shone overhead. The day had promised to be beautiful in the morning, and it was. A light sheen of sweat covered both the warrior and the bard as they trotted along the road.  
  
"Xena, It's almost time for lunch and the horses need rest, and from the looks of it so do you." Gabrielle teased.  
  
"You're probably right, it is close enough to lunch, and since when are my looks subject to complaint? Warriors can look however they want and still be considered sexy you know." Xena stated with a straight face.  
  
"Xena you are absolutely right, you look pretty hot to me right now." Gabrielle replied, as she watched a drop of sweat roll down Xena's tanned neck and in between her breasts. Gabrielle was flirting with her! Xena suddenly realized. And not only that, but she was flirting well. A sudden burst of amusement and pride of her bard came to Xena and she laughed aloud in reply to Gabrielle's comment.  
  
"Are you flirting with me bard?" Xena said wickedly not waiting for an answer, "You better be careful because where there's heat there's bound to be fire."  
  
Gabrielle briefly wondered how they had gotten from bearing their souls in metaphors in the morning to flirting like maniacs in the afternoon. Gabrielle was jus about to blame it on sun stroke when she dismissed the idea, after all Xena wanted to greet the day, well they were going to greet it right. As they dismounted and let their horses graze Gabrielle asked seriously, "Is there fire Xena?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember." Xena replied staring evenly into Gabrielle's questioning green eyes.  
  
The air around them, if possible, became even more humid, as the two women were charged with tension.  
  
"Show me." Gabrielle said, never taking her eyes from Xena's as she stepped closer.  
  
"Fire can burn you know." Xena said giving Gabrielle one last chance to get out of the situation cleanly.  
  
"I want to be burned." Gabrielle said, as she licked the droplets of sweat that hung from her upper lip.  
  
Xena was holding herself so rigid throughout the whole exchange but when she heard Gabrielle's words and saw her lick her lip her passion could no longer be contained. She swept Gabrielle into her embrace so swiftly that the bard barely had time to take a breath before Xena's hot mouth enveloped her. Gabrielle's senses were reeling, and her last coherent thought was, 'Why did it take us this long?' After that, only sensations, Xena plunging her tongue into Gabrielle's waiting mouth, Gabrielle's soft whimpers, Xena's sharp intake of breath when Gabrielle's hands wandered.. Minute's later Gabrielle pulled her face away from its happy task. Both women having forgotten that air was needed to survive; breathed audibly for a while.  
  
"Xena, I love you."  
  
"I know, and I love you with all of my being. I would go to Tartarus and back for you."  
  
"You have." Gabrielle replied smiling.  
  
Both women laughed. And Gabrielle wondered what the night would bring...  
  
The two women could barely keep their hands off each other, but they were trying. They needed to make camp, for the night would soon be upon them, and them upon each other.  
  
"We need firewood, you want to go get some?" Xena asked.  
  
"Sure!" Gabrielle replied practically running into the bush. Xena would have laughed at Gabrielle's emphatic response if she herself hadn't been bolting around the camp setting everything up. Gabrielle was back in five minutes flat with as much firewood as she could carry. Her face was red and she looked like she'd run a marathon. Xena looked up at her arrival, and smiled at her with a feral look in her eyes. Gabrielle saw Xena's look and her breath caught in her throat and she dropped a piece of wood she had been holding onto her foot.  
  
"Tarterus!" Gabrielle swore.  
  
Xena laughed. "I didn't realize I had such an effect on you Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Xena. "You take my breath away oh great warrior." Gabrielle said sarcastically as she picked up the fallen log and hobbled over to the campfire.  
  
Gabrielle bent over and dropped the wood into a pile. She hadn't heard Xena stealthily creep up behind her as hands wrapped around her midriff. Xena could feel Gabrielle's intake of breath as she caught her by surprise, literally.  
  
"I can see that." Xena commented. Gabrielle decided playtime was over, but the fun was just about to begin.  
  
She slipped out of Xena's grasp with exceptional skill and pinned Xena's arms behind her back.  
  
"Oh so that's how it's going to be is it." Xena growled.  
  
The sound of Xena's voice sent a chill through Gabrielle's body as she momentarily wondered what she'd gotten herself into. In for a dinar in for a bag of gold she thought. No sooner had the thought went through her mind then she was being thrown into the air and then being caught in two very strong arms. Gabrielle struggled as Xena lay her on their makeshift bed. Xena smiled showing her bright white teeth and winked at the little bard beneath her.  
  
"You incorrigible woman!" Gabrielle spat as she continued to struggle, though, not too hard. Xena's hand encircled both of Gabrielle's wrists and pulled them over her head as she kissed her forcefully. Gabrielle moaned into Xena's mouth as she thrust her tongue into it.  
  
Xena pulled back, "You love it." She pronounced.  
  
"Uh huh." Gabrielle said in a moan as Xena's free hand traveled to the front of Gabrielle's shirt. Xena didn't have the time, patience, or hands to take the shirt off properly so she pulled out her breast dagger and sliced it open. Gabrielle's eyes shone with wanton lust as Xena discarded the ripped top.  
  
"Mmmm" Xena said as she looked upon Gabrielle in all her glory. "Beautiful." She whispered.  
  
She leaned down and reached her tongue out just above Gabrielle's left breast, she then looked up to make sure Gabrielle was watching, she was. Gabrielle begged Xena with her eyes to continue while still struggling with her body to free her arms. Xena licked Gabrielle's nipple, just once. Gabrielle gritted her teeth in frustration. Xena then blew warm air onto Gabrielle's now wet nipple, watching it harden even more.  
  
"Xena." Gabrielle growled in protest.  
  
"Patience my bard, patience." Xena said as she smirked evilly.  
  
Xena dove quickly, taking Gabrielle's nipple into her mouth as she ran her tongue over it in a circular motion. She nipped lightly at the nub once before kissing her way to Gabrielle's other breast and repeating the treatment.  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle said, this time pleading.  
  
"You wouldn't want me to neglect anything would you Gabrielle?" Xena almost purred.  
  
All Gabrielle could do at this point was whimper.  
  
Xena took pity and released Gabrielle's arms which Gabrielle let fall above her head. Xena licked and kissed her way down Gabrielle's taught stomach stopping only briefly to pay homage to her cute little bellybutton. Gabrielle raised her hips as Xena slid her skirt off slowly, sliding her hands across her silky legs as she went. Gabrielle could no longer move or talk and her last coherent thought was wondering if later she'd be able to walk again, but she realized she didn't care. Xena ran her tongue from Gabrielle's ankle to the top of her thigh. She reached her underwear and slid them off with her teeth as her hands caressed Gabrielle's bare back. Finally Gabrielle was naked, and very willing, Xena thought as she smirked. She then realized that her indulgence had brought Gabrielle almost too far and she decided to give Gabrielle exactly what she craved so badly. She smelled her bard's musky aroma and leaned in to taste her blond goddess. Gabrielle felt Xena's mouth upon her and she tensed as her fingers grasped the bedroll below in a death grip. Xena licked Gabrielle lightly at first, savouring the taste of her new lover. She then dove into her task wholeheartedly with only one goal in mind. Gabrielle's mind had left her body ages ago and she was reduced to a pile of nerves, the only thing she knew was Xena's mouth and hands, nothing else existed. Gabrielle came, groaning loudly once. Her body and heart had been released from its self- imposed shackles and she lay in a quivering heap.  
  
"Xena." She whispered, for that was the only thing she could say.  
  
Xena lay beside her lover brushing her soft hair from her sweet face. Gabrielle smiled and mouthed 'I love you'.  
  
Tears came unbidden to Xena's eyes and she nodded smiling and hoarsely replied, "I love you too."  
  
Gabrielle wanted to reciprocate so badly but she realized she couldn't get her body to cooperate.  
  
"Xena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can't move."  
  
Xena began laughing, and realized she couldn't stop, and then the tears in her eyes became tears of laughter.  
  
Gabrielle pouted at Xena's amusement.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to move later, I mean you sure were moving a lot just a few moments ago, squirming like crazy really."  
  
"O.k. Xena, you can stop gloating now! You just wait till I get my hands on you and you'll be the on this bedroll unable to move." Gabrielle promised.  
  
"I relish the thought Gabrielle." Xena chuckled as she kissed the top of Gabrielle's head and pulled her close. Both women fell into Morpheus's hands feeling the peace one can only feel when complete.  
  
The End 


End file.
